Rock Solid
by JLD
Summary: One-Shot. A conversation between Meredith & Cristina that is based on promotional photos & the brief episode description released for 5X17.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination. =)_

_**Author's Note:** This is a one shot that has been floating around in my head for a while featuring Meredith & Cristina. After seeing the promotional photos for 5X17 I just couldn't let the idea go and somehow I ended up with this. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I'm a firm believer that I am my own worst critic and sharing is a good thing. Read & Review. I can't wait to read what you think._

* * *

Meredith had the worst day imaginable and it was not even her bad day. It was his. She just wanted to talk to the one person who could offer her perspective; even if it was a little biased. She knocked on the door and leaned her weight against the door frame as she waited. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and listened intently as the locks clicked open. The door became slightly ajar; Cristina poked her head out from behind the thick oak and saw Meredith. She opened the door wider.

"Derek quit," Meredith said flatly.

"I heard," she responded as Meredith moved her weight away from the wall. "Come. Sit." Meredith nodded and walked over the threshold, past her friend, and made a beeline for the couch. She heard the door close as she fell back onto the furniture.

"I don't know if I can do this," Meredith confessed as Cristina occupied the empty section of the sofa. "I don't know if I'm wired to be supportive."

"What did you say to him when he quit?" She asked as she tossed a throw blanket over their laps.

"I told him that I was on his side."

"That sounds supportive," Cristina responded as she started to tuck her arms underneath the cover.

"I said it Cristina but I don't know if I can be a rock… his rock." Her voice was low and shaky."You're my person now I have to be Derek's person." Meredith was petrified of having to be the strong one in her relationship. It meant that she had to put aside everything she was feeling and put Derek's feelings first.

"What about McSteamy?"

"Seriously?" She asked with wide eyes as she turned her head on the back of the couch to look at Cristina, who was staring back at her.

"Oh yeah, the epic McFight over Lexipedia." Cristina turned her head and watched as Meredith just nodded in agreement. "He really doesn't have any other friends?" She shook her head from side to side to answer. "That's sad."

"I know it's my job as his girlfriend to do this, I just… I don't want to say the wrong thing. He's so broken." She knew she was selfish during the length of their relationship and now she knew this was not the time to be. It was her turn to show Derek how she can be there. "I don't want to break him anymore Cristina."

"What's he going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"We'll hopefully this is just temporary. The hospital can't afford to lose another attending." Cristina added bluntly as she moved closer to Meredith, who was trying to cover herself with more of the thin blanket. It was true. Seattle Grace had already fallen to twelfth place and losing Shepherd was not going to help. Since she started her surgical internship, at least five attendings had resigned including Burke, Hahn, and the she-Shepherd.

"I mean it's for better or worse right? This is one of those worst things right?"

"You're not married. Vows don't come into play."

"Someday. Derek's the one. If I can do this maybe I can do the wife thing."

"Well you made it thru the ex-wife, ex-friends, guitars…"

"And a single freaking rose petal."

"You still haven't asked him about that?" Cristina asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yes let me ask my boyfriend who, may I remind you, has been sitting on the couch for the past few nights drinking bottle after bottle of tequila about the rose petal I found under my pillow."

"Point taken."

"I should just forget about it."

"Okay you forget about the rose petal and I'll forget Hunt said forty years."

"Hunt said what?" Meredith asked in utter shock.

"Forty years. At Joe's." Cristina started as she moved her arms from under the covers and began animatedly moving her arms around. "Out of freaking nowhere he makes a declaration about forty years."

"That's sweet," She said as she offered her friend a quick smile.

"No it's creepy. We've had a couple way hot kisses, no sex, and bubbly ex-fiancés. Forty years isn't something you say to someone after those couple things."

"I want forty years with Derek."

"If he doesn't drown in tequila first," she shot out before she had time to stop herself.

"Now how is that supportive?"

"Sorry."

"I need you to tell me I can do this Cristina," she pleaded to her. Cristina looked at Meredith and could tell that she really needed her eyes. Her green eyes were filled to the brim with sadness, seeking help.

"Mer, you can do this," she told her without hesitation.

"Good because you're my person. You need to be there when I need to hide or when I start to freak out. I can't do this alone."

"You cut me out of my wedding dress."

"Thank you," Meredith said genuinely as she rested her head on Cristina's shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. There was nothing more that they needed to say. They were Cristina and Meredith, just being there was enough. They heard keys in the look and both turned their attention towards the door. "Hi Callie," they greeted her in an exhausted tone.

"Hi," she answered as she walked closer to her roommate and Meredith. "How's McDreamy doing?"

Meredith looked down at her watch before answering, "I should go find out myself." She lifted the blanket off her lap and placed her half back over Cristina. Bracing her hands against the edge of the cushion, she pushed herself up.

"You can do this Mer," Cristina encouraged as she watched Meredith straighten her jacket.

"I can do this," she repeated as she fixed her scarf.

"You can do this," Cristina repeated. She watched her person as she made her way towards the door.

She turned the door handle and repeated, "I can do this," before stepping out into the hallway.

Meredith closed the door and waited to hear the lock latch into place. She took a deep breath and made her way down the hall. Derek needed her more than ever. If this had happened a year ago, even a month ago she wasn't sure she could handle this but something in her soul told her she was ready now. She had to be or she would lose the man she loved. She had to be there to save Derek like he had saved her so many times before.


End file.
